Buried
by babyphd
Summary: A girls only weekend turns tragic for the Bartlet women.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Would everybody just calm down?"

The excited chatter continued.

"I said, SHUT UP!"

Jed was trying to speak at a family dinner in the Residence.

Finally, quiet momentarily descended.

"I know you are excited about going, but can I please get a word in edgewise?"

"Jed, what do you have to say that we want to hear?" He shot Abbey daggers from his eyes. "Okay, please be quiet. Your father has something to say."

He turned to speak to his assembled family.

"I know that all of you are excited about going skiing, but I just want to say that us guys," looking at Doug and Gus, "will miss you. Come back soon. And soon, us guys will have a guys only weekend. And then you all will know what its like to be alone."

"That's sweet, Jed." Abbey stood up and gave him a very brief kiss. "But I doubt it."

That comment was met with loud laughter from all the females in the room.

"What you don't understand sweetheart, is that we can get along better without you than you can get along without us."

"No way!"

Abbey whispered to him, "I can prove it later."

Jed smiled. He was going to get lucky tonight.

Abbey had wanted to go skiing for months, but Jed couldn't get away. So she had planned this three day trip to Utah with just the girls. Liz, Annie, Ellie, and Zoey had all made arrangements to come. It was going to a great trip.

They were going to stay in a leased chalet nestled up into the mountains in the Towson valley outside of Park City, Utah, the site of the 2002 Winter Olympics. The skiing facilities were top notch and just being away with the girls meant a great deal.

Jed was left with the task of supervising Gus because Doug was leaving in the morning to go to Europe on a week-long business trip. Jed was looking forward to bonding with his grandson. He saw him so rarely that the next few days would be fun.

Long after dinner, Jed and Abbey were getting ready for bed. "You promised me I would get lucky tonight, Sweetknees. I'm ready."

"What are you waiting for, pumpkin?"

"You, sweetheart."

"I didn't say you would get any tonight, Jed. I said I could prove I can get along without you better than you could without me. So, no lucky strikes for you tonight."

"But Abbey, I've been thinking about this for the last two hours."

Looking down, Abbey responded, "I see."

"Abbey. You promised."

"Shut up, Jed. If I wasn't leaving in the morning, I would turn and go back into the bathroom. But since I'll be gone for a few days, I guess I can't, now can I?"

Jed's grin was getting bigger. As well as another part of his anatomy.

"Come on to bed. Let me release some of that tension you're feeling." Like always, Abbey gave in. Of course, she wouldn't mind some release as well.

They came together with force and desire. Both of them knew it would be a few days before they could do this again and they needed to have the pleasure of each other to face the time apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Isn't this view gorgeous?"

They were all excited, standing on the balcony and looking over the valley below. Pristine white snow and tall fir trees were the only signs of life for miles around them. There was only one road down to the valley and the ski resort, and a four-wheel drive was required to navigate it.

Ron had approved this because of the remoteness of the location and the isolation of the chalet. It was a huge stone chalet, with four bedrooms and a living area with a huge fireplace. The kitchen was fully stocked when they arrived. Agents Thomas and Bright were the only two non-family members present in the cabin. More agents were headquartered in town.

Everybody ran to claim their own bedrooms. Ellie and Zoey would share one bedroom, while Liz and Annie would have the second, and Abbey would take the third, obviously designed to be a master bedroom. The fourth bedroom, with two twin beds, would house the two agents. One would always be on duty, around the clock. Agent Thomas skied so she would be present on the ski slope during the day and Agent Bright would cover the nighttime shift.

After starting a fire, the adults opened the wine and proceeded to catch up on the gossip. But soon Abbey retreated to her bedroom to make a call.

"Jed, we're here. How are things there?"

"Everything is fine. Gus is with the sitter in the Residence and I think I will be able to leave here shortly. I'm really looking forward to spending some time with him. It's just so rare. I have no clue what we are going to do, but I'll do whatever it takes. What does the house look like?"

"It's called a chalet and it's gorgeous. Just so much room. The master bedroom has a king-sized bed and a two-person Jacuzzi. Sound like fun?"

"Yeah. You'll have to save the information so we can go back together. I'm so looking forward to having time to spend with you. Just with you."

"I know Jed. Me too. Love ya."

"I love you too, Abbey. See you Monday afternoon."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mom, I thought you were a skier."

"Ellie, I am. But these slopes are tougher than what I'm used to back east."

"Well, Mom, you did look kind of stupid out there."

Laughter rang through the chalet as the girls enjoyed making fun of their usually athletic mother.

"It's been a while since I was on a pair of skies. But I still had fun."

They had returned to the chalet after a full day on the slopes.

A roaring fire was started and preparations for dinner were underway. With four adult women present, there was always help in the kitchen.

"I'm going to take a bath. Be back in about half-an-hour."

"Mom, your old bones are going to be sore."

Abbey smiled at Zoey's remarks. "Yeah."

Abbey slid into the Jacuzzi. She knew her muscles and bones would scream tomorrow so she was trying to get a jump on it by immersing herself in hot water.

She leaned back and allowed her mind to drift.

And it drifted in its usual manner. She was wondering what Jed was doing. Probably he and Gus would be doing some male bonding over a football game. She smiled at the thought of her grandson trying to listen to Jed's ramblings about football and other sports trivia.

She finished her glass of wine and was much more refreshed. Putting on fresh jeans and a sweater, she was making her way back downstairs when she heard the roar.

Instantly, there was nothing but blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We repeat, an avalanche has just occurred in the Towson valley area. Early reports are of at least two homes demolished and maybe some people trapped. Please stay tuned to this radio station for further details."

The local police struggled to get to the site of the avalanche. The only road was blocked with debris so snowmobiles would provide their only access.

As the police came up the valley, the first chalet was empty. That was a relief.

As they made their way further up the valley, they realized the second house was the one rented by the First Lady, who had been on a ski vacation with her daughters.

More calls for assistance went out as they saw the destruction of the chalet. The avalanche had sliced the house in two. One side was completely flattened while the other side was still standing but covered by several feet of snow.

The officers quickly left their snowmobiles and ran to see if there were any survivors. They could only hope there would be. But avalanches usually took lives.

"Gus, the song goes 'Cheer, cheer for old Notre Dame, Wake up the echoes cheering her name, Send a volley cheer on high,…"

Jed stopped in midsentence as Leo and Ron approached.

"Yes?"

Jed and Gus were in the living room in the Residence watching a Norte Dame football game. Jed had been trying to teach his grandson the Norte Dame fight song, but Gus couldn't quite get it to his grandfather's satisfaction. But then at six, he had many more years to learn.

"I need to speak with you, sir."

It was highly unusual for the head of his security detail to be present in the Residence and especially on a Saturday. And to have Leo with him must mean something has occurred in Utah.

His heart sank.

"Gus, I'll be right back. Keep practicing."

Jed closed the door behind him as he met the other two men in the hall.

"Yes? Is something wrong with the girls?"

"Yes, sir. We're getting initial reports of an avalanche at the location of the chalet that Mrs. Bartlet and your children rented. The building appears to have been cut in half by the slide. We don't know yet the conditions of your family. I'm waiting for additional word from the site. And I have more agents on their way from the Salt Lake office."

Jed looked at Leo for confirmation, who just nodded.

Jed went over to a chair and sat down dejectedly. "Ron, my whole family is out there. My whole life. Abbey, my girls, my granddaughter."

"Yes, sir." There was nothing anybody could say at the moment to make him feel any better.

Jed looked at his best friend with sorrowful eyes. "Leo…they have to be okay. They just have to be."

Looking back at Ron, "Is there anyway I can get out there?"

Ron shook his head. "I would prefer sir if you wait until we have more solid news."

"Well, okay. But go ahead and notify the flight crew. I'll be going just as soon we know for certain what's going on out there. And I'll call Doug when we have more information. I'm sure he'll want to fly back as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir. As soon as we have any word, you'll be the first to know."

Sighing, Jed returned to his grandson's side, knowing that soon he might have to be told that his grandmother, aunts, mother and sister were dead. And that was not going to be an easy task.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I have something over here." The head of the rescue squad was poking through the snow that had slid into the house. "I need some help over here."

As several men started digging, they found two bodies, an adult woman and a teen-age girl, buried about halfway down in the snowpack.

As they were pulled out, hands quickly went to find a pulse. There was one on each of the victims.

Both were immediately strapped into stretchers and taken back down the valley to waiting ambulances.

Quickly, two younger women were found and pulled from the snow, unconscious but alive. They too were transported to waiting ambulances via the snowmobiles.

The police knew that there were seven women at the chalet, five family members, and two Secret Service Agents. Four women had been found. But no one yet had spotted the First Lady.

Critical moments passed.

By this time, the location had been inundated with help from many rescue organizations and local authorities.

Twenty minutes into the rescue, two more bodies were located in the demolished side of the house. But it was too late for them. Their bodies were removed and covered for later transport.

The First Lady was still missing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sir, may I speak to you again?"

Jed had gone back to sit with Gus. He would not tell Gus anything about his mother and sister until he got solid information. But he was not paying the slightest attention to the game. He had other priorities at the moment.

"I'll be right back, Gus." Jed got up from the sofa and closed the door as he entered the hall again.

"Yes, Ron? Please tell me you have some news. Please tell me my family is okay."

"Sir, your daughters and granddaughter have been found alive and on their way to the local hospital. They're all unconscious, but apparently have relatively minor injuries. We'll know more when they arrive at the hospital."

"Abbey?"

"She hasn't been found yet. But the local authorities have mounted an extensive rescue operation and they hope to have news soon."

Jed's heart split in half. His family was alive, but the love of his life was still missing. And he knew that every minute she wasn't found was another minute that was taken away from her chances of survival.

"Okay. I'm going. And there will be no discussion." Jed looked at both men expecting them to say no. Instead, they nodded their consent. "I'll be ready in a half-hour. Please make your arrangements. And Ron?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I want to know the minute you get any information about Abbey. Good, or bad, I have to know."

"Yes, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On Air Force One, Jed was trying to keep Gus entertained. But it was hard because his heart was breaking and his mind was already out in Utah.

All he had told Gus was that they were going to see his mom, his sister, and his grandmother.

Gus got very excited. He had seen Grandpa on the news flying in this big airplane, but had never been on it himself. He wanted to explore every inch so Leo had been pressed into tour guide duties.

"Leo, take him, will you? My mind just can't focus at the moment."

Leo understood. "Come on Gus. Let Uncle Leo show you this big plane." Gus eagerly followed, allowing Jed some time to think.

He phoned the local hospital in Park City and was told that his daughters and granddaughter were still unconscious, but none had life threatening injuries.

He then called Doug and was relieved to tell him some good news. Doug promised to take the first available flight out of London, but it would be tomorrow before he could make it to Salt Lake City.

But he kept coming back to one thought. 'Why no news about Abbey? Why can't they find her?'

He was lost in his thoughts when Ron came up to him.

"Mr. President? Mrs. Bartlet has been found."

Ron's pause was only a millisecond, but it seemed like an eternity to Jed.

"She's alive, but seriously injured. She's being transported to the valley where Life Flight will take her directly to the University of Utah Medical Center in Salt Lake."

Jed thought he would be relived with the news that she had been found alive, but instantly realized that his worries had just started.

"How bad is it, Ron?" Jed could tell it was very bad just by looking at his usually stoic head of Security.

"Sir, initial reports are that she has severe hypothermia, a skull fracture, a punctured lung due to debris in her chest, and a broken leg."

"Debris in her chest?"

"Yes, sir. Apparently when the house collapsed, some of the wood splintered and entered her chest, right below her heart. Her left lung had collapsed but has since been reinflated. They will take her to surgery shortly after her arrival in Salt Lake."

"Thanks, Ron. I'll go to the Medical Center first. You can start to make those arrangements."

"Yes, sir."

Jed shuddered at the image of debris in his wife's chest. Even if the doctors were able to remove it completely, the list of potential complications would be enormous.

But right now, all Jed wanted was for Abbey to live. They would deal with the complications later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Dr. Miller, how is my wife?"

Jed and Leo were sitting in the penthouse suite at the hospital. Abbey's surgeon had just arrived to give them some information on her condition.

"Mr. President, she's critical. We raised her body temperature and were able to remove the splintered wood from her chest and abdomen and repair that damage. She still has a chest tube in her left lung due to its earlier collapse and the damage the wood caused. But I think she will make a complete recovery from those injuries. What concerns me most right now is her closed head injury. The skull fracture caused some swelling of her brain and I just don't know what will happen. We're going to keep her in a coma for a while and give her medication for the swelling. In a few days…"

"In a few days?"

"Yes, sir. In a few days we'll bring her out of the coma and see what kind of damage has been done."

Jed looked at Leo in horror, then looked back at the doctor. "What do you think the damage is?"

"There's no way of knowing for sure right now. We'll just have to wait."

"I can bring in any specialist you need."

"Thank you, sir. But we have one of the most respected and nationally known neurologists in the country here that specializes in cases like Mrs. Bartlet."

"Of course. When may I see her?"

"Give us an hour to get her settled and then I'll send for you."

"Fine."

"One more thing." Dr Miller reached into his pocket. "Sir, I have Mrs. Bartlett's rings. Do you want them?"

Jed looked at the gold band and the shining stones that he himself had put on her finger so many years ago. He took them and rolled them around in his hand, the diamonds catching the light. "Thanks." He replied softly, trying not to release the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Yes, sir."

As Dr. Miller left, the phone in the suite rang. Leo picked it up, talked a few minutes, and then turned towards Jed.

"Mr. President, someone is on the phone for you."

"Leo, I don't want to talk to anybody right now."

"Sir, I think you'll want to take this call."

Reluctantly, Jed got up and walked over to the phone.

"Dad?"

"Ellie?"

"Yes, Dad. It's so good to hear your voice." He could instantly tell that Ellie's voice was cracking. His eyes were misting as well.

"How are you? Have you seen the others?"

"Sore and a headache. But nothing's broken. The doctors say it's a miracle. And yes, everybody is awake and except for Zoey's broken arm, we're fine. How's Mom?"

"She's out of surgery, but critical. When are you coming down?"

"I think we should be there in a couple of hours. The agents will bring us."

"Good. I want to see you. I have to see for myself that you are okay."

"I know, Dad. I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was three am before his girls arrived in Salt Lake City. After a joyous reunion and the relief of knowing that they were going to be okay, Jed's concern turned back to Abbey.

Although in intensive care, he had seen her a couple of times, for brief periods of time, but couldn't stand to stay very long. Memories would just overwhelm him and all he could do was to tear up.

Doug arrived later in the morning. Liz, Annie and Gus left the hospital with him and checked into a hotel. Rest was at the top of their list.

But Jed couldn't rest. He took naps, but they were restless, always full of dreams of him and Abbey, and of their life together.

Sitting by her side in the ICU, he just stared at his pale, unconscious wife. She was on a ventilator and the monitor above her head was quietly monitoring her heart beat. But Jed felt a different beat. The beat of her life. The beat of her very soul.

"Abbey, please. You have to wake up. You have to."

Jed continued to stare at her face, bruised and battered from the debris of the avalanche. He watched as her body shuddered once.

'Maybe this means she's waking up,' he thought hopefully. Turning around to see if he could get some help, he didn't see the beginning of the convulsions that raced through Abbey's body. As he turned back around, he cried out with alarm. "HELP! Help me somebody!"

Two nurses ran to the First Lady's bedside and pushed against her shaking body, preventing her from hurting herself during the seizures. "Sir. Please leave."

"Help her!"

"Yes, sir. Please leave."

Another nurse who had just entered the cubicle gently took the President of the United Sates by the shoulders and pulled him away from Abbey's bedside. 'Sir, you have to let us do our work. Come on."

Reluctantly Jed allowed himself to be pulled away and led to the waiting room, where Zoey and Ellie were waiting.

"Dad! What's wrong?"

"Your mother is having seizures. I had to leave. The staff is with her now." He turned his head as he saw Dr. Miller run down the hall and quickly disappear into the ICU.

Both girls grabbed a hand of their father and squeezed. "She'll be okay, Dad. Mom's strong."

Jed lowered his head. "I hope so, girls. I truly hope so."

Waiting on some news seemed to slow time but finally the doors to the ICU opened as a bed was pushed through and staff hurried down the hall with it. Jed immediately noted who the person in the bed was. It was Abbey. Staff surrounded her as they manually ventilated her non reactive body and quickly pushed her bed to a waiting elevator.

Jed made the motion to follow them when he felt the hand of someone stronger on his arm.

"Let me go! I'm going with her."

He turned around to fight the person but instantly stopped. It was Ellie holding him back. "Dad, let her go. She's being looked after as best they can. I'm sure we'll get news shortly."

Even as she finished the words, Dr. Miller came through the double doors of the ICU and approached the waiting family. "Sir, ma'am, let me tell you what's going on."

"Please do," Jed replied sharply, not caring at the moment how he sounded.

Dr. Miller sighed. This was never easy but this time the added factor of speaking to the President and his family added additional pressure to the conversation. "Mrs. Bartlet has had seizures due to increased intracranial pressure. The brain is swelling against the skull and therefore increasing the pressure inside her head. I'm doing an emergency scan to see what I'm dealing with and if it shows what I think it shows, I'll have to take her back to surgery to try and relieve the pressure. I don't…"

"Don't tell me you don't know ANYTHING!" Jed's voice echoed through the private waiting room.

Ellie gently took her father's hand and squeezed it. "Lower your voice Dad. The doctor is trying to explain what's…"

Turning his now flushed face to his daughter, he yelled, "I know what the doctor is trying to explain. He's trying to tell me in a nice way that my wife, your mother is dying. And that's there's nothing he can do." Turning quickly back to Dr. Miller he continued. "Isn't that what you're trying to tell me, Dr. Miller? You're trying to tell me that the other half of my soul is dying and there's not a damn thing you can do about it?"

Dr. Miller looked at his shoes and then looked back to the distraught face. "Yes, sir. That's what I'm telling you. But also know I won't give up without a fight. I'll do everything in my power to prevent that outcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a patient to take care of."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the doctor left, Jed let his daughters lead him back to a nearby chair where he flopped down and placed his head in his hands. Ellie sat down on one side of him and Zoey took the other chair.

"Dad, Mom will be fine. I know it and so do you." Zoey tried to raise her father's spirits.

After a few moments of silence, Jed raised his head. To Ellie he softly said. "You need to call you sister and get her back over here. She'll want to be here." Turning his head to Zoey, he replied to her previous statement. "I can only hope so. I'm going to the chapel. You want to come?"

As the tears rolled down her check, she nodded. "Yeah."

Both of them stood up and turned back to Ellie. "Come after you call Liz."

"Okay."

Ellie watched as her dad and sister slowly walked away in search of the chapel. Tears that had been threatening to fall were finally released. She knew if her mother died, then her father could not live without her. Even though she doubted it would be a physical death, the emotional loss would be enough to kill whatever remaining physical life he had left. And she couldn't face the loss of both of them.

Jed and Zoey followed one of his agents until they reached the chapel door. After checking the area out, the agent opened the door for his protectee and youngest daughter. Entering, both the silence and the reverent atmosphere began to calm their nerves. Jed led Zoey down to the front bench where he slid in and waited for her to follow.

"I'll pray Dad."

"Yeah. Pray for your mother. She needs all the help she can get."

Jed knelt on the bench, bowed his head, and clasped his hands.

"Sir, you're needed." Jed jerked up his head to see Leo standing over him. "What? By whom? Is it about Abbey?"

Leo shook his head. "No. No news about Abbey. But there's a situation and you're needed."

Jed looked at his watch and saw that over an hour had passed since he had knelt. Looking over to his right, he noted that Zoey was not there.

"How long?"

"Sir?"

"How long have I been in here?"

"Over an hour. Come on. We've set up a secure line in one of the conference rooms down the hall."

Jed stood, not believing he could have been in the chapel over an hour. But a quick glance at his watch told him that more than that had passed.

"Okay. Let's go. And Leo?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get me some information about Abbey. Please."

"Yes, sir. But you need to take this call."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two hours later a very exhausted Dr. Miller appeared in the waiting room.

He walked up to the President, who was sitting surrounded by those who loved him. Zoey and Ellie were napping on the two sofas while Liz and Leo sat on each side of Jed, giving him unspoken support and strength.

As Jed saw him walk up, he jerked out of his chair, anxiously wanting some news, any news.

"Sir, your wife made it through surgery. We removed a clot on the left side of her brain, which was terribly swollen. We have restarted the steroids that should decrease the swelling of her brain over time. As I said earlier, we'll purposely keep her in a coma state over the next few days so her brain will have a chance to heal. After that, we'll decrease the meds until they are completely gone. Then and only then will we know what kind of damage has been done."

"Damage? Brain damage?" Jed could only whisper the horrible words. Words that hadn't lost their horror since the first they had been spoken a few hours earlier.

"Yes sir. The clot may have damaged the brain by cutting off the flow of oxygenated blood to the tissue. We may see some damage. Each person is different. There could be none or extensive. There's just no way of telling until she comes out of her coma."

Jed sat down, dejected over the lack of a definitive answer. Finally he spoke. "Abbey won't have any. She won't I tell you. She has a brilliant mind. I won't believe she'll have any damage."

Leo and the girls exchanged looks, hearing their father and friend's denial in his words.

Ellie sat down next to Jed. "Dad,' she said softly. "We may have to make some decisions. Mom may..."

"Abbey will be OKAY! SHE"LL BE JUST FINE!" Jed dropped his face into his hands, still trying to deal with what the doctor said. "She'll be just fine."

"Of course she will." Leo sighed. He dreaded every moment ahead, whatever the outcome. But one thing for sure. Whatever the outcome, Jed would not be alone. His family, his total family would be there every step of the way.

Two days later, the neurologist withdrew the medication, but Abbey's coma remained. The only change was that now she could breathe on her own and the ventilator had been discontinued.

"I thought she would wake up now," Jed stated hopefully.

"Sir, we hoped so too. But, as I told you earlier, the brain heals on its own schedule."

"Well do something. There has to be something you can do."

The doctors looked at each other and shook their heads. "No, sir. Now it's up to your wife. She lives or dies according to her desire. We've done all we can medically do."

Jed reached out for Abbey's hand and squeezed it tightly. "No. Just not her. I'll give her my strength. Together we'll fight this. Together we'll win."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day, Leo came to him and motioned him aside.

"Sir, you need to get back to Washington. This incident with North Korea is not getting any better and you need to return to deal with it."

"NO! I'm not leaving Abbey. Not now. She needs me more than ever."

Leo sighed. He hated to pull Jed away from Abbey but he had to. He had no other choice. "Sir, you need to be there in real time and be able to react should the need arise."

Jed yelled his response. "Are you telling me that with all the technology on this planet that I need to be physically present somewhere to deal with it? That I can't be there by telephone or camera or whatever the HELL that technology will allow me to do? Abbey needs me here!"

Leo dug in. "Sir, you need to be back in Washington. I want you by Abbey's side as well. I know how it is with you two apart. But this time you are needed in Washington to deal with this crisis. How would the American people react if they knew that you, the President of the United States, put your wife's health above theirs?"

"YOU don't have to tell me what my job is. I'm quite aware of what my JOB is." Jed turned away from Leo, looking back at his still unconscious wife.

"Sir…"

"Go to HELL, Leo. Get out of here right now."

"Sir, the country needs a President. A full time President. Not someone who puts his family first but someone who puts them first."

Jed turned back to his Chief of Staff. Down deep he knew Leo was right. In times of crisis the country needed a President who would focus on the greater good, the good of the American people. A President who didn't let his personal crisis block him what he needed to do for the larger group.

At that moment, Dr. Miller entered the room. Jed asked the question that all other decisions hinged on.

"Dr. Miller, when can I take my wife back to Washington?"

"It'll be a while."

"Well, how long, tomorrow? The next day?"

"Sir, I have no clue. The minimum is two weeks due to her collapsed lung. The pressure changes when flying could cause the lung to collapse again."

"I can't wait that long."

"I understand, but she can't be moved quite yet. The earliest will be next week."

"Well then, Leo, I won't go back until I can take her with me. She needs my strength. She needs me."

"Sir, you're needed in Washington. The recent incident in North Korea requires you to function as the President, not as Abbey's husband."

Angrily, Jed turned and lashed out at his Chief of Staff. "I'm her HUSBAND first, damnit. And I won't go back without her."

Jed was torn. He knew he needed to go back, but didn't want to leave Abbey behind.

"Dad? Ellie and I can stay with Mom. We'll keep you up to date." Zoey was offering a solution to his dilemma.

Jed looked at his girls. He knew in his heart that it was the only way. He had a dangerous situation with Korea and needed to be with his staff and advisors. But that didn't mean he would be happy about it. His voice was quiet when he said, "Okay."

Leo knew how much this was costing him emotionally. It was never good to have Jed and Abbey separated, especially when one of them was hurt. They gained strength from each other and separated, especially at this time, would be hard for both.

Dejected, Jed answered his Chief of Staff. The only answer possible. "Leo, I'll leave later tonight, if you'll make the arrangements."

"Yes, sir."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been over a week since Jed had left Abbey behind. Frequent phone calls to Ellie and Zoey did nothing to relieve his anguish over the forced separation.

Her injuries were healing, but she was still in a coma. The doctors had all agreed that there was no treatment available. She would just have to come out of this coma on her own.

But today, they would finally be together. Her doctors had said she was able to fly so arrangements had been made to transfer her in an air ambulance to Bethesda's coma unit.

There she would receive excellent care and be closer to her loved ones. Especially her husband. If love could bring her out of her coma, then Jed's undying love would do so.

Jed was waiting when she was brought to her room at Bethesda. He immediately leaned over her and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, he whispered to her, "You're home Abbey. Please wake up. I love you."

But there was no response.

Staying by her side until about 3 am with no response, he finally gave up and returned to the Residence to get some sleep.

Over the next week, he made time every evening to come out and visit her.

But still no response.

Specialists had been brought in but always with the same results. Nothing could be done to wake her up. She had to do it on her own.

It had been almost four weeks since the avalanche. No progress had been seen in the First Lady's neurological condition. She was still unresponsive to any stimulus.

Jed, Zoey and Ellie spent a lot of time by her bedside. Liz had been down twice but each time had to return to New Hampshire. The family were as frustrated as the doctors. Multiple MRIs had not shown any damage that would concern the doctors. It was just going to take time.

Jed had insisted that Abbey be surrounded by familiar items. He sent her pajamas over to the hospital so she would be dressed in familiar clothes. He had taped messages from him and the girls played so she would hear familiar voices even if nobody could be there. If abiding love would wake her, then Jed certainly made that effort.

But still no response.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Late one night, it was just Jed sitting alone by Abbey's bedside. He was holding her hand, just wanting to feel her warmth. For her to feel the love he was trying to send her.

Frustrated at the lack of results with everything else he had tried, Jed decided to try something a bit different.

He took her wedding bands from his pocket. He had been given them in Utah and had kept them safe, hoping he could place them back on her fingers when she woke up. But so far that had never happened.

Jed slipped them on her finger and leaned down to kiss the rings.

The finger jerked.

Jed jerked his head up.

"Abbey, are you awake? Can you hear my voice? If so, move your finger. Move something."

He looked at her left hand. Her fingers slowly moved.

"Oh, God! Abbey, can you open your eyes? Please baby. Open those eyes."

Her eyelids fluttered open. Finally the green eyes focused on the face in front of her and a brief smile crossed her face.

"Jed," her voice raspy from nonuse.

"Oh, God. Thank You." Tears of joy were flowing unabated down his face. He pressed the nurse's call button. He didn't need professional confirmation of what he already knew, but the staff had to be notified.

The nurse moved quickly to verify Abbey's return to consciousness. She was smiling as she picked up the phone and notified the physician on call.

And she confirmed what Jed already knew.

Jed's love had brought Abbey back to him. And his love would make her whole again.

THE END


End file.
